the_wonderous_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Albert Wesker/Yokai
Albert Wesker was once a major Umbrella scientist, highly respected for his intelligence and striving to continue the sciences of the Corporation. However, he became self-inflated with a terrible ego, and has thus become even a greater threat in some ways then Sauron or Supreme Leader Woke, due to his sheer tenacity and relentlessness. Wesker was born to an unknown set of parents, taken from them at a young age by Oswald Spencer, the insane corporate mogul of Umbrella, an entity he founded with the aims of making himself immortal. Wesker and the children with similar fates to him were indoctrinated into Spencer's ideals and warped viewpoint of the world. Wesker grew up to believe he was a demigod, and often plotted against Spencer in an attempt to one day forge for himself a legacy and a kingdom he would rule exclusively. To this end, Wesker engineered several of the viruses Umbrella planned to use to extend Spencer's lifespan. He mutated them to create a new breed of humans called zombies, which were slave-like creatures that feasted on organic flesh and followed a hivemind. Thus, he made the T-Virus, and later the G-Virus, both of which were instrumental in his plan to collapse the current Umbrella and replace it with his new world order. Having other students of Spencer he manipulated into doing his bidding, his "agents", drop off liquid T-Virus dispensers into Raccoon City's water supply. When the city was infected, the US Government did an investigation to find out the infected water came from Umbrella Corporation's facility, thus causing a PR disaster and forcing Umbrella to shut down. With Spencer going into hiding, Wesker then made contact with the Pike Syndicate/Pike Rebellion, whom were a third-party faction fighting the MetaTyrants. Wesker and his best friend, Sergei Vladimir, joined as the Rebellion's head scientists, and made new discoveries of BOWs (bioweapons) that assisted the Rebels in the war. His operations were wildly successful, and Wesker managed to rebuild Umbrella in Pike's new United Republic. During the anarchy days, Wesker was arguably the most important player, as he was behind Orga's Blood-Tea rampage, the formation of many anarchic groups that fought for and against Pike, and many BOWs in use to this day. This is because Wesker wanted both sides of the Anarchy Wars to lose so he could establish his own dominion over the old Republic. However, Pike's return foiled his plots utterly. Vowing vengeance, he disappeared from the face of the Universe, and began plotting his return. He began making friends with a newly formed Dark Empire, and eventually became one of their most important scientists, remaking Umbrella once more as a scientific branch of the Dark Imperial Research Centre. Wesker was present when Coruscant fell to the Dark Empire and when the NUR was also destroyed by Sauron's hordes. He assisted in massacring innocents and turning many into zombie mutations he used later on as frontline combat forces. When the Dark Empire fell apart, Wesker horded assets and retreated once more into the Galaxy. Later on, Wesker and what remained of Umbrella were testing on some natives at a backwater planet when visited by IOI Industries and Nolan Sorrento, whom desperately needed new recruits for his command and lieutenant positions. Seeing the absolute potential in Wesker, he was recruited by Sorrento. During one operation in which Wesker was forced to raid a Resistance hideout near IOI Headquarters in Los Angeles, his face was scarred. To symbolise his endless (and super-edgy) hatred of his enemies, Wesker donned a Kabuki mask and named himself 'Yokai', a spirit of vengeance and power. Of course, Sorrento didn't give a fuck but pretended he did. Yokai/Wesker later went on to become Sorrento's top scientist, operative, and later his overall second in command for his competency and abilities. He was essentially Sorrento's henchman and go to guy, and is often seen as the Darth Vader figure of Charcon Corporation/Innovative Online Industries. Category:Characters